A Devil's Touch
by Vampire Evangeline
Summary: What happens when an imprint is broken? will she rejoice now that she's a free woman? will she weep a close friend's death? or will she take vengeance on the woman she refused to kill? , Zoey's life is never easy that's for sure R
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first house of night fanfic so be nice but constructive criticism is appreciated as long as it's with reason lol so without further a due here's chapter one :) (please read and review ^^)

(Warning: big spoiler if you haven't read Hunted, so read it now ;))

Chapter one: The end of an imprint

I felt my hands shake as my body was intoxicated with the unknown feeling, I gasped clutching my chest feeling my legs give in. Erik and Damien who had stood not too far from me noticed the change in my reaction as they rushed to my side. Erik caught me before I fell to the ground his eyes wide with a mixture of concern and fear. I gasped once more feeling my consciousness slip from me. Erik shouted something to the twins and they nodded fighting the tears which streaked their face. Their faces reminded me of clowns in the circus their mascara was leaking and making unattractive smudges on their faces I wanted to laugh but the pain in my chest protested against it. I couldn't hold it off any longer, so I screamed.

"Zoey! Zoey! Stay with me!" I heard Erik shout as he carried me sweeping me off the ground and into his arms

I wanted to speak, to assure him that everything was fine, that I was fine but I wasn't. The pain in my chest told me otherwise, I felt like a hole had been drilled through my chest. I gasped once more.

The air didn't seem to come into my lungs as I breathed and I felt my vision waver once more. Am I rejecting the change? Is this how death felt? Is this how Stevie Rae felt? This much pain?

I closed my eyes as Erik called for me to stay awake, this time my ears worked perfectly but my eyes refused to open, I heard everyone and everything around me.

"Zoey no! open your eyes!" Erik shouted, I heard his consecutive intake of breaths and his feet as they ran. We were moving…he was carrying me.

"We-we're here!" I heard the familiar voices of the twins, haha. Even in panic they still finish each other's sentences

"Professor Leonobia?" Erik prompted in between breaths

A door opened and I heard the professor's familiar voice, "Put her on the bed"

I felt my frail body swing at each step and felt the softness of the bed on my back a cold hand ran through my face as Erik whispered in my ear, "It's going to be alright"

The consecutive gasps were gone but I still felt the pain in my chest. I felt someone hover above me as the familiar sound of ripping cloth rang through my ears. Ripping cloth? And wait, when did it get so cold? I could have answered the questions myself even before Professor Leonobia spoke, "There's no wound on her chest, Erik are you sure the pain originated from her chest?"

"Yes! She could barely breathe and…she was clutching her chest!" Erik panted as he tried to get the words out of his mouth

"I-is she going to be okay?" Shaunee squeaked

"She's not rejecting the change" Leonobia said as I heard the rest sigh in relief, "But, we don't know what the cause of her pain _is_"

Everything went black after that, then when I thought I regained my sight I saw a horrible image which baffled me, a sword…a long striking sword was punctured to my chest, it held me up on the wall as I bathed in my own blood. I wanted to scream but instead I coughed up blood. I couldn't breathe. Blood filled my lungs as I looked at my murderer feeling hatred towards the woman who stood before me. Her laugh was high and shrill as she spoke, "Good bye Heath"

I felt my lips move but they did not speak the words I wished to say instead I heard heath's voice speak for me, "Zoey…you'll never….get…Zoey…"

My eyes blanked as the realization hit me like cold water slashed on my face, I just witnessed Heath's death…the imprint…

So I only did what I could do, I screamed my heart out.

My eyes flew open as I felt tears streak my cheek and a small sob escaped my lips.

"Zoey! Zoey!" Erik shouted as he shook me lightly meeting my eyes. I looked away, "Zoey" This time his voice was soft and full of concern, he lifted my chin with his fingers as he met my eyes once more, "What's wrong? Where are you hurting?"

I didn't care that the others were looking at me with the same tear streaked face, I didn't care that Dragon suddenly burst through the doors looking at each and every one of us before looking straight at me. I didn't care that Leonobia was studying me with a concerned expression. I didn't have any control, so I threw myself at Erik and he received me arms wide open. I sobbed into his shirt, "Heath's dead! He's dead! Neferet killed him!"

* * *

Author's note: hope you guys enjoyed chapter one ;) please review and if enough people are interested with the fanfic, I'll update ;D


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't care that the others were looking at me with the same tear streaked face, I didn't care that Dragon suddenly burst through the doors looking at each and every one of us before looking straight at me. I didn't care that Leonobia was studying me with a concerned expression. I didn't have any control, so I threw myself at Erik and he received me arms wide open. I sobbed into his shirt, "Heath's dead! He's dead! Neferet killed him!"_

Chapter two: Loose Strings

"All of you, back to class, first period has already begun" I heard professor Lenobia say and heard shuffling feet as the door closed, "Professor Night, shall I cancel your next class?"

Erik cleared his throat, "Yes please, professor Lenobia"

"Then I shall leave you two" Lenobia answered as the door closed once more

I felt Erik's warm fingers run through my long hair, I sighed.

"Zoey, are you still in pain?" Erik asked this time his voice was soft and I felt myself melt into him

"No" I croaked, "I-I'm fine now"

I pulled away from him and made a futile attempt to smile, "I'm fine." I repeated, firmly this time.

My feet touched the ground as I stood up, I had to stop depending on people, I was going to be a high priestess…scratch that, people were already treating me like a high priestess I needed to pull myself together and think things through. I walked towards the small sink opposite to the bed and saw my reflection.

"Well I sure look like bull poopie" I muttered, "No wonder Damien and the twins freaked"

I heard Erik laugh behind me, his hands were on my shoulders and I saw his face reflected on the mirror, his beauty was magnificent it took a lot of concentration to refrain myself from reaching out to him, to touch his face. So instead I spoke this time my voice was clear and stable, "Go ahead and laugh at my inability to curse" I said and rolled my eyes for effect

He turned me and just when I was about to protest, I felt his lips press against mine as his fingers reached out to touch me, caressing me. I deepened the kiss. He moaned in satisfaction. My arms circled his neck as he pulled me closer to him. I felt his hands reach bellow my shirt cupping my bra as they found their way under it. My fingers traced through his back, and our tongues met. It was both exhilarating and passionate I lacked the words to describe it. Before I even noticed it we were on the bed and our lips parted for a brief moment, Erik was sitting on the bed and I was sitting on his lap my arms still chained around his neck. I was panting and so was he, I lay my head against his chest, listening to his familiar heartbeat. He signed and wrapped his arms around me.

He lifted my chin and our lips met one last time.

][][][][][][][~~~~~][][][][][][][

I had barely listened to the conversations later that day, I was graciously permitted by Professor Lenobia to stay in my room and rest while Damien was kind enough to bring in lunch for me. We all ate in my room as the twins chatted and as Damien and Jack exchanged knowing glances. Well, their relationship was blooming. Which reminds me, I haven't seen Stark in a while. I felt a pang in my chest. I haven't seen Stevie-Rae for a while either. All the red fledglings were transferred to the Chicago house of night and the fledglings and professors were distributed to the different house of nights. Most of the sons of Erebus transferred to the Chicago house of night, though there were still a fair number of warriors stationed here. Thankfully one of them was Darius.

I shook myself mentally, I was falling asleep on my feet and before I knew it my empty plate had slipped from my fingers luckily Jack was nearby and was able to catch it before it landed on the carpet, "Z?" He asked

My knees buckled and I felt urgent hands prop me up, "Zoey!" Damien called beside me

"Hmmm?" I said and felt my eyelids close. I felt so tired. So…damp…and cold…it was so cold…

Damien carried me to the bed and I rolled up to a ball trying to keep the heat within myself. I needed heat. It was so cold. Too cold.

I began to shiver.

"Shaunee"

"Protect us and secure us with your assuring flames…Come to me Fire!" Shaunee's voice rang throughout the room, "Surround Zoey!"

I felt the familiar wave of energy as it touched my skin, announcing its presence. I sighed in delight though my body was no longer shivering I still felt the heavy feeling rise in my chest. Something was wrong. And as much as I didn't want to, the vision came to me. I was trapped and I felt all the life rush out of me. I was so so cold.

They threw me to the cold waters.

I was left to sink to the bottom…helpless.

Drained.

Drained of all my blood.

I bit my tongue at the rush of the vision and felt the familiar metallic taste fill my mouth. I was not going to scream. I would not scream. I would not scream.

I said this to myself over and over again, and once I was sure I was done with my inner bickering. I opened my eyes and found everyone propped up on the bed beside me. I didn't cry. I didn't want to cry. And with a few years of practice I was able to do just that.

I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes, "Hmmmm…?" I said sleepily

They all stared at me. Point blank.

"When did I get to the bed?" I said wanting to fill the silence

Damien looked at me skeptically but nonetheless he got my drift and shook his head playfully, "You fell asleep on your feet"

"I did…?"

The twins laughed and Jack smiled at Damien with relief.

After that, they left the room for classes and I was left alone once again. When I was sure no one was listening. I cried.

I thought of the times Heath had been there for me. I thought of the times he shrugged his head. I thought of his blond locks and the way they fell, perfectly framing his face…and with those memories came hatred. Hatred. Hatred filled my heart and rage bubbled within me. Why heath?

][][][][][][][~~~~~][][][][][][][

The night was drawing to a close and I could see the light seep through the windows. It blinded me. I reluctantly stood on both feet and drew the curtains down. I slowly crawled back to the bed resting my head on the pillow. That was better. I stretched my legs and arms as I rolled with my bad facing up. My head seemed to sink in the pillow…and when I laid my stretched arm across the bed…it landed on something.

Okay now you can't blame me for what I did. I was defenseless, it was morning. I was cranky.

I grabbed the nearest object which at that time was the book on the headboard and brought it down hard. I didn't have the energy to scream or shout, but I did have a great backswing.

"Ow Shit Zoey!"

"Next time you sneak in my room, you might want to think twice before cussing me" I said groggily and was about to bring down the book again when he grabbed my wrist and stopped the motion effortlessly.

"Zoey" He said and there was a cocky smile behind the voice, "It's me"

"S-Stark?"

"Yeah" He said and pulled me to him in a big hug, "I missed you" He said in my hair

I'm all for intimate moments but not one with a guy. In my bed. At 1 in the afternoon.

I pulled away from him, giving his chest a light shove before I stood up beside my bed and pulled the covers. Hard. Wow, didn't think I had it in me. Stark came tumbling down the sheets to the floor hitting his head, "Ow!"

I let my hands rest on both of my hips, "Stark, Its one in the afternoon, I'm sleepy, let me sleep in peace…please"

"Not too happy to see me?" Stark said in his cocky voice

I merely pointed to the empty bed next to mine and he reluctantly nodded. He was tired and therefore didn't have the willpower to move back to his own room. Wherever that was. And I was tired. I didn't want to think of it any further and merely slept.

][][][][][][][~~~~~][][][][][][][

I woke up to voices inside my room. I counted three of them. Two males and one female. Why wouldn't anyone let me rest? I lifted my head from my pillow and looked at the three figures. Well stark was there, and so was Erik. This was going to end badly. I would have retreated to the sanctuary of my pillow if I had not seen the next figure standing there beside the two. I was as fast as lightning. And the biggest smile was plastered on my face when I tackled my best friend. Of course she saw it coming and returned the hug.

"Stevie-Rae! You're here!"

"Zoey! Did we wake you? I'm so sorry" Stevie-Rae said apologizing, "I told 'em they otta bring it outside, but they wouldn't budge ya know?"

I looked at Stark then at Erik. Stark's mouth was in a straight line and he didn't look too happy. Erik had his arms crossed and he had that professor look that he took on every time he spoke professionally. Erik was a totally different person when he took on his professor tone, he seemed so, confident and he carried the known demeanor present in all professors. He regarded me as nothing more then a student when he acted as such.

So what Erik did was very much unexpected.

I saw a glint in his eyes, a glint of interest. It was only a second but it still was there. I felt that I was being assessed and I didn't like that feeling. It made me nervous just like a student when the teacher happens to find him cheating on a test. I couldn't read his expression, and he didn't seem mad at me, but was he just acting?

"Ms. Redbird"

"Y-yes?"

"Your strap" Stevie-Rae whispered in my ear and it took a long time for me to realize that the strap of my sleeveless shirt had fallen bellow my shoulders exposing quite a view. I blushed a bright red and pulled it up.

"Now concerning the matter…"

"I didn't do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned" Stark said as he shrugged, though now the red in his eyes was evident. Not a good sign.

Apparently Erik saw it too, "You must watch your behavior, Stark" He said firmly "As long as you stay in this school, you will follow its rules"

I felt Stark stiffen in his position and Stevie-Rae walked by between them, "Stark" She said and her eyes bore into his

He shut up. Wow, go Stevie-Rae

She turned to Erik, "Professor, I apologize, It will not happen again"

Erik nodded firmly, "See to it that it doesn't"

"I shall relay the message to Zoey, now if you'll excuse us we have to get ready for class"

Erik nodded again and motioned for Stark to follow him outside. Apparently their conversation was not over.

When the door closed Stevie-Rae relaxed, "You otta tell that boy to heel" She said shaking her head and we both burst out laughing

I took a shower after that, I asked Stevie-Rae if she wanted to go first but she claimed she had just had a shower before she left the Chicago house of night. So after that I picked out my sweater and a pair of jeans before sliding in my high heeled sandals. Stevie-Rae told me things as I applied my makeup.

"…And so me, stark and Kramisha were asked to stay a few days to meet the priestess"

"So some of the Red Fledglings were able to go through the change?"

Stevie-Rae nodded, "Four and counting" She said smiling brightly, it was a big step and Stevie-Rae was proud of it, "Though Kramisha hasn't undergone through the change she has written more and has showed signs of a gift"

I nodded and smiled at Stevie-Rae it was good to have my best friend back. Even though what she said had arose memories of the poems which sent shivers down my spine.

][][][][][][][~~~~~][][][][][][][

Author's note: that's the end of chapter two, thank you to those who reviewed, read, and added the story it really brings my spirits up. I know it was sloppy work for this chapter but I promise it will get better. And of course I'll update sooner. :]

Ciao

~VE


End file.
